Godzilla (Heisei)
Godzillasaurus=thumb|400px| |-|Base (Heisei I)=thumb|400px| |-|Base (Heisei II)=thumb|400px| |-|Burning Godzilla=thumb|400px| Personal Characteristics Name: Godzillasaurus | Godzilla, Gojira | Burning/Meltdown Godzilla Origin: Godzilla (The Return of Godzilla) Gender: Male Age: At least 65 million years old | Higher Classification: Theropod dinosaur | Irradiated Godzillasaurus Summary Heisei I: In the 1970's, a nuclear submarine crashed in the Bering Sea. A Godzillasaurus, barely hanging on to life in the cold ocean depths, was heavily mutated to a staggering height of 80 meters. As time progressed, this new creature, Godzilla, moved southward through the Pacific Ocean and arrived in a remote area 100 miles south of Tokyo. In the tempest storm of one dreadful night, the foaming waves rocked a nearby fishing vessel as Godzilla emerged from the sea and demolished the rocky shore of a nearby island. The sea lice it carried, having mutated to immense proportions, invaded the nearby sailing vessel. All aboard who had witnessed the return of Godzilla were stripped of their internal fluids by the prodigious parasites, except for one lone survivor... Heisei II: Though the Futurians from the 23rd century had sought to destroy Godzilla through time travel, they had failed. The Godzillasaurus, which the time travelers had relocated to the Bering Sea, mutated to a towering 80 meters when exposed to a nuclear accident in the 1970's. In 1992, the monster was exposed to more atomic energy when it attacked the Musashi-2 nuclear sub, and the already incredible anomaly grew to an even more unthinkable 100 meters in height. Mentality Intelligence: Average, acts mostly on instinct, but has shown to have emotions when Godzilla Jr. died Morality: Evil Orderly Objectives: Destroy Japan and the humanity, Protect Earth from enemies like King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla and Destoroyah. Powers and Stats Tier: D/2 '| '''C/1 '| '''B/5, likely B/4 '''| At least '''B/5, likely B/4, higher '''with Infinite Heat Ray, '''even higher via Meltdown Powers and Abilities: SuperHuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size, Immortality (Type 1; Survivor of the Cretaceous era) | Same as before, with Immortality (Type 11), Large Size, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Combat, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Projection, Breath Attack, Self-Sustenance, Stealth Mastery, Aura, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Rank F; Godzilla regenerated his exploded brain after the Rodan boost), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Fire, Acid, Matter Manipulation and Mind Manipulation | Same as before, with Telepathy and Transformation (Burning Godzilla) | Same as before, with Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled) and Resurrection Dimensionality: 3D Attack Potency: Small Building '(Via sheer size and being capable to fight dinosaurs who are able to damage him) | '''Continent '(Can defeat and harm foed that can damage him, such as Biollante and Super X2. Pushed the Super X2 durability to its absolute limit) | 'Planet '(Can fight Mothra and Battra at the same time and killed Battra), likely 'Star '(Fought and killed SpaceGodzilla, who was stated to destroy entire planets and absorbed the energy of a star) | At least '''Planet, likely Star '(Far stronger than Base form), '''higher '''with Infinite Heat Ray (This attack increase infinitely in power each time Burning Godzilla uses it), '''even higher '''via Meltdown 'Durability: Small Building '(Unharmed by small arms, rocket launchers. Can survive WW2 battleship cannons, but being extremely injured) | 'Continent '''| '''Planet, likely Star '''(Mothra and Battra's combined attacks only render Godzilla unconscious temporarily. Survived multiple attacks from SpaceGodzilla) | At least '''Planet, likely Star '(More powerful than before) 'Speed: Human (Can pursue human soldier but not catch them) | Superhuman ', 'Hypersonic '''attack speed | '''Superhuman movement speed, Hypersonic 'attack speed, '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Kept with SpaceGodzilla and reacted to and destroyed his crystals projectiles in midair) | '''Superhuman '''movement speed, '''Hypersonic '''attack speed, '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Unknown '| '''MN '| 'MN '(Lifted and threw the 150,000 metric ton Mechagodzilla a fair distance | '''MN Stamina: Unknown '| '''High '| 'High '| '''High, but it decreases before he dies Range: Several meters '''| '''Several dozen meters, hundred meters '''with Atomic Ray and Nuclear Pulse | '''Several dozen meters. hundred meters '''with Atomic Ray, Nuclear Pulse and Spiral Fire Ray | '''Several dozen meters, hundred meters '''to a '''few kilometers '''with Spiral Fire Ray, '''Planetary '''via Meltdown '''Weaknesses: None notable | Susceptible to infection from the Anti-Nuclear Energy Bacteria | Draining his nuclear reactor heart of nuclear energy fast enough will incapacitate him. Destroying the "second brain" in his lower torso paralyzes him, leaving him helpless. Absorbing too much radiation at once will turn him into his Burning form | Absorbing radiation accelerates his meltdown/burning, having his temperature brought down enough can potentially stop the meltdown, though the immense radiation will still be present. Key: Godzillasaurus '| '''Base (Heisei I) '| 'Base (Heisei II) '| '''Burning Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Tier D/2 Category:Tier C/1 Category:Tier B/5 Category:Tier B/4 Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Radiation Manip Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Telepaths Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users